Sophomores and Seniors
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: AU Shounen-ai fic for now, might change to hardcore yaoi later. Read inside for full summary. Kiba wants Naruto. Naruto wants Kiba. What's standing the way? Two Uchihas of course. Find out what happens in S&S, a high school based love story! NaruxKiba RR
1. Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

_**A/N: So I officially should be smacked for even daring to start a new fic. Why, CeG?! Why torment your readers (the few you have left) with another series that won't ever be finished! Or even started, really!?**_

_**Your answer: I need something to open me back up into the game now. That, and I just got dumped by my BF of like, two and a half years. It really, really is bringing me down…and writing just seems to be the answer to making me happy right now. Not plotty writing, but just, kinda, 'I-can-write-whatever-the-hell-I-feel-like-writing-!' kind of writing, y'know? Plus, I'm just feel blue. And I figured you guys would help me out of this stupid slump. So yeah…just an update.**_

_**Yet another update: I'll be a senior this coming fall. Nothing too important…just felt like bragging. ("FINALLY!" Is what my heart's really screaming. I've been waiting to become one for SOOOOO damn long-- four years, man! FOUR FLIPPIN' YEARS!)**_

_**Hmm. Nothing really that I want to talk about today. Just hoping everyone will leave a review. I don't care what it says, anything will be welcomed! (No flames though. Or spam.)**_

_**Alright already! I'll get on with the fic! If you have anything to bring up with me, send me a message of leave an email address and I'll write to you. Fair? Fair. Alrighty, let's do this!**_

-----------------------------

_**blah**_is CeG talking

blah is normal stuffs

::blah blah, blah:: is setting/time/POV

numbered stuff is explained at the end of the fic

_blah _is in dream/mind mode (if you will)

'_blah' _is thoughts

---- is a line break

-----------------------------

**Disclaimer: **_**CeG claims no ownership to any of Masashi K.'s characters…even thought I DID win them on an online bid fair and square…K.'s just a sore looser. (I joke!)**_

**Warnings: **_**Nothing in this chapter. Just terrible, getting-back-into-the-groove writing. Sorry folks. Oh. Little language. Maybe some terrible OOC from Kiba. I'll develop him more though later, like he should be, y'know?**_

**Summary: **_**Meet Inuzuka, Kiba, a sophomore at Kashi high. Meet his crush, Senior Uzumaki, Naruto. Worth mentioning also is that said crush has a man…Uchiha, Sasuke. How will Kiba be able to win his crush's heart before the end of the year when Naruto takes off for college?! With the help of a few friends and the obstacles made by others, Kiba must fight for the right to claim Naruto as his man! (school setting; AU; shounen-ai; will eventually turn into a NaruKiba fic. I know! Different, right?!)**_

-----------------------------

**Sophomores and Seniors**

**Chapter 1:**

**Setting the Stage**

-----------------------------

It was a gorgeous day in Konoha-- the first day of Spring. Officially. Ahh yes-- the tress were in full bloom, their pollen-babies dancing to and fro on the gentle warm breeze and stopping once in a while to tickle the allergies of passersby whose eyes would water instantly and their airways would constrict. In addition to the sunny sun's rays reaching the Earth and embracing it, shining its bright and blinding smile. The ambience of the season had begun too-- all kinds of chirping and croaking and whatnot. Why, the mating calls of the animals and insects were so loud, that's all you could hear sometimes. Rarely, its been noted, that the calls make a few crack and they too begin making the wild sounds of the animals in heat.

Yes, yes, today was the first day of "calendar Spring" indeed. Most definitely.

And with the first day of "calendar Spring" came the growing unease of the students of Kashi High. Why? Well, Spring term break, of course! It was a week and a half of relaxation time given to the students so they may, well relax. They are to rest their bodies, grown weary and exhausted by the countless all-nighters needing to be pulled-- they must rest their brains, all cooked and melted by the heat of the pressure placed on them to do better and better and even better than before! All students needed to get well-rested before the final exams they'll receive at the end of June, followed closely by entrance exams (for those needing to take them) which take place in mid-July. For the students, the Spring term break was their only time to really slack off during the school year and do whatever it was their little hearts desired.

So what exactly _do _their little hearts desire? Anything except sex, drugs, and alcohol (dur!) since coming in any kind of contact with such substances (yes, even sex) during the break could land you in hot water. How do they know a student has partaken in such activities? The home visit, of course.

Since none of that "fun" stuff can go down during break, the students like to just go home (majority of them are out-of-region transfers, y'see) and hang with their friends. Since a majority of them are from out of the region, a majority of the students take advantage of this option.

However, the few who can't take leave are stuck at the dorm unless their parents bid them to come home. And it seemed like this year, Sophomore Inuzuka, Kiba of Class 2-C wasn't seeming to be lucky enough to escape the dorm.

"Damnit. Damnit! DAMNIT!!" Kiba banged his closed fist on his desk, his eyes burning with fury. "Stupid Spring term break! Stupid parents! And stupid rules!" He raged on. On either side of him stood his two best gal pals in school-- Yamanaka, Ino, and Haruno, Sakura (both in the same grade and class as Kiba), exchanging worried glances between each other. Kiba continued to fume. "Why can't they just give me permission to leave?! I live like, an hour from the DAMN school!"

Sighs escaped the twin pairs of blush-pink lips. "Well," tried Sakura, "maybe your parents think you'd be happier here with your friends--"

Kiba glared. And grunted. "Are you and Ino leaving?"

Both girls jump at the accusing-tone of the question. Neither denied it though.

"Thought so." The brunette exhaled, crestfallen. He let his head slump forwards onto his desk, following up by shielding his face with his arms. From his arm cavern, the female sophomores could hear faint groaning. Sakura decided to try again.

"What about Gaa-chan?"

"What about 'im?" Came the muffled reply.

"He might be staying--"

"--and," Ino added with an upbeat tone. "He's your friend too! 'member? You're best friend, in fact!"

Kiba merely moaned. "He's not my best friend anymore, remember?"

Ino fidgeted. "O-oh yeah….right!"

Sakura shot Ino a death glare over the boy's still head, whispering a threat towards Ino's vacation ticket to Maui if she bummed Kiba out again. Once she felt satisfied Ino got the message (aka, Ino offered to buy everything she wanted on the trip), Sakura tried once more to cheer up her little buddy. He was like, the closest guy to her and she wasn't about to have his break be a total flop!

"Don't worry, Kiba! We'll won't be going until the third day of break. Before that, we can come and take you out to go see the kite omatsuri together! Or we could go bowling or whatever you want to do! Our treat! Nice, eh?"

Kiba grunted. "…suuure…" How very unenthusiastic.

"Ohhhh!" Sakura huffed. "Why are you being so damn difficult! You're acting like a brat, KI-BAH!" The pink haired girl roared, slicing her fist through the air and slamming it soundly on the boy's desk, centimeters away from said boy's head. "Damnit, Kiba! Get up! C'mon! Stop moping around and perk up! Now!" She huffed. The head before her did nor said nothing. This worked Sakura's nerves to no end. "Why you--!!"

"Calm down, Sakura," A cool voice spoke from the doorway. Two pairs of star-struck eyes landed on the face of the guy who held the title of both Student Body President and Senior Class Prez, Uchiha, Sai, the youngest of the three brothers. The seventeen year old looked as charming and elegant as anyone from their clan should-- with the beauty of Papa Uchiha and the youth and grace of Mama Uchiha fused together, the smarts of Einstein, a heart fashioned by compassion, and a certain air about him that demanded attention. This boy was one of the three the fabled living embodiments of perfection. The other two being, of course, his older brothers.

Most importantly, he was Kiba's NEW bestest friend forever.

Sai stalked across the room over to the group of sophomores, gently placing his hand on Sakura's back, rubbing small, soothing circles to ease any tension she held there. "You might hurt him, or yourself for that matter." He smiled gently at the girl. She blushed, cracking under his hand. It felt too heavy for her-- she wanted to move away for fear of being crushed by the intensity of Sai's simple gesture.

He stopped short (right when she was deciding to just sit there and take it for what it was) and glanced down curiously at Kiba's body, which seemed to be voided of all life. Sai shook his head, walking around and inspecting Kiba. No one else knew this, but Sai had harbored a secret longing for the boy when he first met him on "Freshman Orientation Day." With those big, choco-eyes that warmly invited you into his life and his slim lithe body that just begs to be molested every minute, on the minute, Kiba stole Sai's heart up until this present day. Oh the good old days, when things were simpler…when Kiba had eyes only for Sai…But now…

"What's his problem?"

"Mom and Sis are out of town." Ino explained. "They left without leaving a note for the school to let Kiba go home during break. He's all upset since he's sure no one will be here to hang out with-- I mean, no one _fun_ anyways."

"I see." Sai hummed. He crouched down beside Kiba. Sai's sharp, onyx-colored eyes peered through the crack Kiba left between his desk and his arm, looking for those big, inviting choco-eyes he'd fallen in love with since day one. One decided to open and say hi, cautiously though. Sai chuckled. "Guess what then, Kiba? I come bearing good news for you!"

Kiba blinked.

"Its about your lovely, _Naruto_."

Everyone in the room saw Kiba's ears instantly perk. "Yeah, Sai-sempai? What about him?" the silly boy sounded so excited. Like he was getting a puppy or something.

"Kiba--" Sai smiled a very superficial smile. No one noticed though. "Your beloved Naruto-_sempai_ will be staying at the dorms this coming break. My dear older brothers and I are off to visit our elders and tend to some family business up North, so Sasuke won't being seeing or hearing much from Naruto." Insert Kiba's cheering here. "Don't be too excited. We'll be returning for the last three days of break. During those days, Sasuke plans on hogging Naruto."

Ino and Kiba celebrated the good news together, clapping and dancing and singing, while Sai and Sakura looked on.

"Ne, Sai-sempai."

"Yes?"

"Why is Naruto staying here? He can go home. He's eighteen, right? No need for his parents to excuse him."

Sai nodded. "You're right. The thing is, Naruto is a very lazy person. And he just can't seem to bring himself to pack ALL his things to go down the block for around two weeks and then pack it all up AGAIN to bring it back."

Sakura nervously giggled. "Is that so? Never thought he was so…lethargic."

Sai sighed. "Yeah well, speaking of lethargic, Kiba seemed t perk up quite a bit." He smirked. "So--" his voice boomed, demanding the attention of the dancing buffoons and Sakura. "Since Nac-chan's real lazy and none of the Uchiha brothers will be here to entertain him and he doesn't know of any other Seniors planning on staying, I guess I could be a super amazing friend and ask him if he wouldn't mind watching you while I'm gone--"

Kiba was attached to Sai's body instantly. Like he was made of a very weak magnet. "Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleeeeeeease! Sai!" Puppy eyes. Sai blushed. "Please, would you be a super amazing friend and ask him if he wouldn't mind watching me while you're gone? Puh-leassssssse?"

The raven hared boy thought hard for a long time. Or pretended to at least. "Weh-ll…I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Oh! Thank you Sai!" Kiba kissed the--now-- cherry red boy on the cheek repeatedly until Sai finally came to his senses and forced the younger boy off. "One condition."

"Eh?"

"You'll owe me a huge favor. Whatever I ask, whenever I ask. Deal?" A pale hand stood out in front of Kiba ominously.

Without a second thought, however, Kiba's tanned hand slipped into Sai's cool one. "Deal."

The older teen nodded, pulling his hand away and turning for the door. "Okay then. I'm off. See you again hopefully before the break."

The three sophomores cheered goodbyes and good lucks after Sai as he walked down the hall. None of them could tell from behind, but Sai wasn't feeling like this was a great thing to happen at all. No, not at all. Sure, kudos t Kiba for wanting to go after his crush and yeah, even more for trying to steal said crush from an Uchiha. But Sai didn't want Naruto to have Kiba. He already had Sasuke. And Itachi. And his whole damn family!

As Sai moved further through the school, sluggishly making his way to Naruto's classroom, he resolved that he wouldn't try to interfere. He'd let nature run its course. After all, he knew his brother wouldn't ever let Kiba steal Naruto away from him. No way. So, he just had to get Kiba with Naruto, get them caught together, and Sasuke would handle the rest. Then, Sai could have what was his from the beginning.

He arrived at Naruto's classroom door. He stared at the door a moment, a conniving smirk slowly crawling itself way onto Sai's face, twisting his mouth in a funny shape. He knocked on the door and opened it. From inside, he was greeted with a, "Sai! Where've you been?!" and a sloppy man hug from the blonde in his thoughts. Sai weakly hugged back. "I was busy visiting my friend, Inuzuka Kiba-- class 2-C. You know him, right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, taking Sai by the hand and leading him into the seat next to the one he was sitting in. "Of course! Kid's in homework club with me. I've tutored him a couple times. Neji helps him mostly.

"Hmmm." Sai nodded in mock understanding. "You're staying here for break, right?"

Naruto laughed and confirmed what Sai already knew.

"Well, I need to ask you to do me a little favor…"

Sai could tell he'd perked the boy's interest.

"Could you watch Inuzuka for me? I'd promised I was going to stay with him for break and now, with the sudden trip, I obviously couldn't keep my promise. And his parents are out of town, so they didn't excuse him to go. If you could keep him company--"

"Of course, of course!" Naruto laughed, leaning towards Sai. "As long as you make sure there's no funny business going on while you guys are away."

"Oh no! Of course not!" Sai smirked. "The Uchiha brothers will be on their best behavior…promise."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Glad to hear it. Hey, so should we head on down there now and you can introduce me or?"

Sai waved off his question. He said they'd do it tomorrow-- that he needed to pack now. Naruto simply laughed and complied.

"See you tomorrow, Sai!"

Sai waved. "Night."

On the walk back to his room, Sai thought about the promise Naruto made Sai swear to. No funny business? Oh of course not. Not on their end at least. For Naruto, however…there was going to be much funny business happening. Much funny business indeed.

And with that final thought in mind, Sai turned in for the night, ready to put his plan into action the following day.

-----------------------------

_**A/N: Awful, I know. Its better than what I had before. I'm sure plenty of people are out there asking themselves if its true that it could get worse than this. Well, yes. It did. But that's alright! I'm not a FastForward-sama or rosesareblue-sempai, but I do try! And that's all that matters, right? Right? :/**_

-----------------------------

**In the Next Chapter of Sophomores and Seniors…**

_**Sai's plan is being put into motion as he introduces a blushing Kiba to a smitten Naruto. Somehow, with his godly powers, he manages to make them go out that very same day?! How and why? What about Sasuke? Does he know? And what has Kiba got planned up hi tiny little sophomore sleeves, eh!? Check out the craziness in chapter two of S&S! Coming within the next month to a fan fiction site near you!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner AND A Movie!

_**A/N: Funny how shortly after I put this fic up, my beloved and I got back together. Haha! Well, sooo…I'm hoping that'll explain why I didn't update until now. If not, then I've no other reason. I'm sorry everyone! I'll let you start reading right away!**_

* * *

_**blah **_is CeG talking

blah is normal stuffs

::blah, blah blah:: is setting/time/POV

numbered stuff is explained at the end of the fic

_blah_ is in dream/mind mode (if you will)

'_blah'_ is thoughts

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_**CeG claims no ownership to any of Masashi K.'s characters (although my receipt from the online bid CLEARLY STATES that they belong to me now…except Orochimaru). No ownage of Transformers either…otherwise, Megan Fox wouldn't have been anywhere near that movie.**_

**Warnings: **_**I'm not quite sure about this chapter…might have to warn about crappy flow, the appearance of Sasuke (gaspage!), a wee bit of asshole-Sai appears in this chapter too. Oh and smidge of pessimistic Kiba too. Otherwise, it's purely innocent. More of a setter-upper for future events.**_

**Summary: **_**Meet Inuzuka, Kiba, a sophomore at Kashi High. Meet his crush, Senior Uzumaki, Naruto. Worth mentioning also is that said crush has a man…Uchiha, Sasuke. How will Kiba be able to win his crush's heart before the end of the year when Naruto takes off for college?! With the help of a few friends and the obstacles made by others, Kiba must fight for the right to claim Naruto as his man! (school setting; AU; shounen-ai; will eventually turn into NaruKiba fic. I know! Different, right?!)**_

* * *

**Sophomores and Seniors**

**Chapter 2:**

**Dinner **_**AND**_** A Movie?!**

* * *

"Aw! I'm going to miss you Kiba!" Ino crooned in his ear. Sakura, playing Ino's shadow for today, mimicked the blonde girl's actions in his other ear. Kiba simply grimaced. He really could care less whether the girls were going to miss him or not. Don't get Kiba wrong-- they were his best gal pals ever! BUT! _They_ were the ones who got to go off campus during the break and _they_ were the ones jumping at the chance to go to Maui instead of actually feeling bad and staying with him. Besides, Kiba got a text from Sai saying that he should meet him in front of the school library after class so he could meet his baby sitter for the next week and a half: Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy's choco-brown eyes sparkled as he thought about finally getting a chance to hang out with his homework-club crush! He couldn't possibly imagine what they would do together! …if they would do anything together. Oh crap… What if Naruto didn't _like_ Kiba? What if he not only thought he was dumb (from club experience) but also thought he was boring to kick it with?! Kiba's whole body slumped on the spot at the thought of Naruto hating him as a buddy. Ino and Sakura panicked at their fallen friend, unaware of what ailed him.

"KIBA! KIBA! What's wrong with you!" Ino shouted, shaking him. Sakura, too, took hold of the teen and shook the life out of him. Seeing this, Ino blamed Sakura for his lack of consciousness and whapped her hands away. "You shook him too hard! Now look at what you've done!"

In the process of the argument that sprung from there, Kiba woke himself out of his stupor, cursing for letting himself get carried away like that. Of course he'd like Kiba! Kiba won't do anything wrong to make Naruto _dis_like him and everything will be peachy-keen! With his newfound optimism, Kiba hollered a "See ya! Have fun!" to Ino and Sakura and sprinted out the classroom door to the library to finally get the chance he'd been waiting for.

* * *

Meanwhile, over on Naruto and Sai's end, both boys were waiting patiently in front of the school's library for the little sophomore to get there. Sai glanced down at his phone's clock, surprised to see that it has already been a half hour since class ended and he still hadn't shown up. _'Thought the little bugger would've darted out of class asap to get here. He didn't even bother to call and say he'd be "late."'_ Sai's body twitched. At least Kiba was playing it smooth and not panicking to make it to them. Now Naruto would have no idea how eager Kiba had been all day to meet with him.

Sai glanced at the blonde man on the ground next to him. What a lazy ass. As soon as they'd arrived, he plopped down on the ground, claiming he was tired of being on his feet. Though Sai had told him they'd been in class all day-- sitting down-- and it didn't make sense as to why Naruto would be tired of standing, he had just waved it off and fell to the ground regardless. Sai just couldn't understand why his brother and his Kiba and practically everyone else in his life was infatuated with this idiot. Sure, Sai himself loved the blonde for being a close friend. But as a romantic partner? He probably wouldn't know what to do with a condom even if you gave him a fuckin' manual!_ 'No wonder Sasuke tops.'_

"Fuck you." Naruto was now glaring at Sai. Had he read his thoughts?! Oh shit. Did Sai really just think Naruto had telepathic powers? Wow. Maybe the fool radiated some sort of pheromone that made those around him turn into morons also. That would explain _everything_.

Naruto stood up and looked Sai in the eyes. "Didn't you hear me?" Here, he reared back his hand. Sai was at a loss-- why was Naruto about to put his lights out?! He was just kidding about the condom thing. And the idiot thing. And here he was still thinking that Naruto could read his mind. _'FOOL! Open you mouth and talk to him!'_

"Naruto, I--"

SMACK!

The blonde pulled his hand back with a huge grin of satisfaction on his face. "Fucker thought he was gonna go ahead, land on your head, crawl into your ear, and lay stupid spider babies in your brain. Not this time! HA!" Naruto boasted. "He was scoping you out Sai, no joke! I saw him dangling above your head, planning his evil plan, for like, the past five minutes!"

Sai shook his head. "You really _are _an idiot." He shoved the man, wiping at his face, still freaked out by the thought of a spider on him.

Naruto rubbed his chest, pouting at Sai. "I just saved your life and this is how you show your thanks?! Fine! Then next time, I'll let the thing crawl in! Don't come complaining to me when you turn into a freak version of Spider Man."

"Shut up."

The blonde man was about to retort when a short ball of brown came bolting up to Sai, clinging to the not-too-shocked eighteen year old. In response, Sai's arms encircled the adorable, heaving body in his arms, his heart beating as frantically as the young boy's was. "Why so panicked, Kiba?"

"I thought you guys left already. So I…so I…" Kiba mumbled into Sai's chest, making the older male chuckle.

"Anyways, Naruto, this is Kiba. Kiba," Said boy's head slowly unveiled itself for Naruto to see. "This is Naruto. You two should already know each other, from homework club. But I felt a formal introduction to this new friendship was in order."

"Hello." Kiba blushed. Naruto was WAY more handsome when he was up close in person. Most people settle for watching those they like from across the table, thinking that their love couldn't look anymore marvelous. Well, Kiba sure thought they were missing out. Up close is definitely better. By far.

As for Naruto, his voice stuck in his throat. He never noticed how delectable and _yummy _Kiba looked. Actually no, that was a lie. He had noticed whenever Kiba would come to the club. Whenever Neji and himself watched the sophomore struggle with a problem, he'd always get this look on his face-- one that sent heat throughout Naruto's body. Sometimes he'd have to have Neji finish working with him and go take a breather. Everything about Kiba made a red flag shoot up in his head. Not red for 'WARNING! DON'T DO IT!,' but for 'HOT HOT HOT HOT!' He would admit, the kid's got looks. But that was it, as far as he knew. Little did he know that that would all change soon.

"Naruto," Sai raised a brow, now holding Kiba by his shoulders in front of him. Naruto never noticed when Kiba had stabilized himself. "Its rude to stare. And to not return a greeting."

"M-my bad! Hi there! Nice to meet you, again, as a friend and not a mentor!" Naruto attempted, waving awkwardly.

Both Kiba and Sai were stunned by Naruto's strange display. Usually, he was composed and suave. A real guy's guy. Now, he just seemed like a fumbling doof. Sai sighed, tugging on Kiba's shoulders. When the smaller boy peered up at him questioningly, Sai felt himself melt. "Did you want to join us? We were just about to check out some books for our Senior research project."

"Y-yeah! Great!"

Sai smiled and was beginning to usher the boy into the library when he heard someone calling him from down the hall. He turned to see his older brother Sasuke stalking in their direction. Sai himself thought that this was WAY too early of an entrance on his brother's part, but he supposed it'd help his plan if he at least met Kiba before the kid put the moves on Naruto.

So, with that in mind, Sai greeted his brother back with a sickeningly sweet "Sasuke nii-chan~!" that made all males present shudder.

Sasuke went straight to Naruto's side and looped him up in a tender embrace before telling off Sai.

"Never say my name like that again."

"You got it, nii-chan." Sai smiled.

Sasuke snorted, addressing Naruto next. "What are you guys up to."

"N-Nothing much! Just going to get some research material for our project…" Naruto trailed off, hoping Sasuke didn't notice his dazed state.

Luckily he hadn't. Or even if he had, he played it off as the dobe just being himself.

"Mind if I help?"

"We already have a helper, nii-chan." Sai pointed at Kiba. "This is my little sophomore pal Inuzuka, Kiba from class 2-C. He volunteered to meet up with us and carry all our books, right, Kiba?"

Sasuke glanced at Kiba as he nodded reluctantly. "I sure did…"

Kiba nearly crapped himself when the Uchiha advanced on him. He always had thought that Sai was very approachable because he didn't give off the same "I'mma-kill-j00" vibes as his older brothers did. Not to mention the sheer size difference between him and Sasuke was incredible. Sai was tall. But Sasuke was taller. Much, much, taller. Poor Kiba, standing in at 5' 8½" was no match for the 6-foot plus brothers.

Despite Sasuke being right there in front of him and still emitting those vibes, Kiba knew that Sai would stop any kind of harassment his brother had to bare.

Sasuke placed his hand on Kiba's head and ruffled his soft light brown hair with a chuckle. "You shouldn't be spending the last day before break here with seniors. You should be out packing for vacation. Go back to your dorm."

"But I'm not--" Kiba began.

Sasuke interjected. "Don't be ridiculous. Go pack. Spend time with other sophomores like you. Leave these two to do their work themselves." Here he turned Kiba in the direction of the hallway and gave him a little shove. A bit of a forceful shove if anyone else were to mention it.

Kiba, feeling totally overwhelmed and panicky, looked to Sai for support. In turn, Sai walked up to Sasuke, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's right, Kiba. I'm sorry I dragged you here. Go on back to your dorm. I'll call you later or something." With a couple pats of his hand, Sai signaled for the three seniors to enter the library.

And once they had, Kiba stood there confused. He felt completely and totally dejected. Never before had there been an issue of their grade levels stopping them from hanging out. Not for as long as him and Sai had been friends. This was the first time ever…

…and it made him feel awful. Simply awful.

* * *

::Sai's Dorm::

"I feel like a jerk. I can't believe I ditched Kiba like that." Sai remarked into his phone. He had spent hours in the library with his brother and Naruto and the whole time he couldn't stop thinking about what he had done. Naruto had called to check up on him when he asked to walk back to his dorm alone.

"Well, I'm not gonna say you shouldn't feel bad. But I understand why you do." Naruto's deep voice nearly whispered from the other end. "You know how Sasuke gets sometimes. So don't blame yourself too much. There's no way you could've changed Sasuke's mind."

"I know…I just feel like I should make it up to him. The poor kid."

"Why don't you then?"

Sai shook his head. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, remember? I'm not gonna get a chance to see him again until after the break. And by then, there's no use in apologizing. He'll have already let his hurt feelings fester."

There was a hum on the other end in acknowledgement. "What if you go see him now?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He hasn't replied to any of my texts or calls."

"Just stop by then. Once you're there, there's no doubt he'll let you in. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who'd turn someone away once they were there already, regardless of how mean and inconsiderate they were earlier."

Sai groaned. "Way to call me out, ass."

"Sorry." Naruto chuckled. "But in all seriousness, go. Bring him a gift and go."

"Okay, you're right. I'll give you a call afterwards and let you know how it went."

"A'ight. Talk to you then."

Both men hung up their phones, one desperately rushing out the door to shop, the other wishing for his friend's success.

* * *

::Naruto's Dorm::

"Naruto! Open up!"

Ever obedient, Naruto opened the door to his dorm room, staring confused-like at a flustered Sai. "What do you need?"

"Sasuke called last minute and wants to have some kind of meeting. He didn't really explain anything else."

"So?"

"So," Sai handed him a box neatly wrapped in red colored paper, "Could you deliver this to Kiba and explain to him that I'm sorry and why I couldn't do it myself?"

"Uh…"

"Thanks!" Sai smiled. His phone started buzzing, meaning Sasuke was attempting to call him again. "I gotta go. Thanks again! See you when we get back!"

Naruto stood there, dumbfounded, holding the small gift in his hands. "Don't mention it…"

* * *

::Kiba's Dorm, Naruto's POV::

Okay, so the mission was to give the kid his gift, tell him it was from Sai, and to let him know how sorry the Senior felt. Then, Naruto was to relay any information to Sai and then everything would be back to normal for the best pals! Easiest mission ever. No contest.

So then how had Naruto fucked it up?

"How-- why?! Why would Sai get me _that_ of all things?! He knows how much I hate it!"

The fact that Naruto had tripped on his way down the stairs and had broken the figurine dog that Sai had gotten Kiba and decided to go get another one to replace it, only to find out that that was the last one so instead settled for a blue snake figurine, might've been his first couple steps in the wrong direction.

"Kiba, that was all that they had--"

"SO?! I'm supposed to settle for the thing I hate the most _because_ it was all that was left?! So you're telling me that I'm not only _worthless_ because I'm a sophomore, but I'm not even worth shopping _around for_?!"

Making the kid mentally break down might not have helped the situation either.

"YOU SUCK!"

Naruto did indeed suck. He sucked real bad.

"Look Kiba, Sai didn't--"

"Just go away!" The dejected look in those chocolate eyes was enough to drive Naruto into the deepest pits of guilt. The sophomore slowly began closing his dorm door, tear drops forming. "Tell Sai thanks, but no thanks…goodnight."

Naruto couldn't let it end like this! He had set out on a clear-cut mission that, admittedly he spoofed on, but wouldn't let end tragically! Without thinking, he shoved his foot in between the door and it's frame, pushed against it, and barged his way into a shocked Kiba's room. Feeling obligated to right the wrong he had committed, Naruto demanded Kiba's attention.

"You have to listen. Sai didn't get you that figurine. In fact, he got you something way better than that! I just…on my way over I accidentally…urm…broke it. So _I _went back and bought this one to replace it. I had no clue you wouldn't like it! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at Sai!"

Kiba's dumbfounded look made Naruto worried.

"Would you like something as atrocious as this?!"

"I guess not. But that's besides the point! I tried to make up for screwing Sai over. How can I get you to be happy so that Sai doesn't think I'm a total ass?"

"To start, get this out of my room." Kiba pointed at the figurine.

Naruto tossed it outside and over the balcony, making sure to shut the door before the crash could be heard. "Anything else?"

"I dunno…I don't really think anything you can do will make me feel better. I'd rather have Sai make up for his mistakes…" The sophomore sighed. "Why don't you just go back to your dorm? I'll text Sai and say that I got the gift."

Naruto watched as Kiba sluggishly moved back over towards the door, opening it and gesturing for him to leave.

"Goodnight, sempai."

This was where Naruto had to take initiative! Sai would _know_ that Kiba didn't actually get the gift and then he'd be mad at Naruto and everyone would be in the dumps! So, acting on his…something (he wasn't quite sure what reserves of power he called upon), Naruto marched right up to Kiba and caught him in a tight embrace. He could feel the younger boy's breath hitch as his smaller-- much, much smaller-- body formed perfectly into Naruto's. For some reason, this felt _okay_ to Naruto. He might of even liked it a little.

"I'm not letting you go until you agree to calm down. Sai loves you like a brother! He wouldn't ever intentionally hurt your feelings. To make up for screwing up his apology to you, how about I take you out to eat? What d'ya say?"

Kiba's bobbing head was the answer he wanted.

"Good. Now let's go!"

* * *

::Out on Campus::

Kiba couldn't believe he was crushing on this…this…_monstrous_ fat ass. Not only had Naruto taken him to an all you can eat buffet in the school's late night eatery, he had challenged Kiba to an eating contest. Any regular guy who goes and agrees to an eating contest expects it to be fair: everyone has the same stomach capacity, same taste for the food, and aren't seriously serious about it. Not to mention they set some standard rules: no limit consumption of _one_ type of food (burgers, tacos, hotdogs, etc.), drinks okay, time limit around three to five minutes. Basically, it was structured for the enjoyment of all.

Naruto's version was straight up a race to a heart attack. First one there gets the comfier coffin.

They had to eat through two appetizers, three main courses, and three deserts, their choice. Kiba thought it would be simple; he'd just pick the easiest things to eat and he'd be straight. Things went according to his plan at first…until Naruto began shoveling entrée after entrée down his throat until he had finished the race in five minutes. After five minutes, Kiba had only gotten through his first main course meal. Holy shit.

"How did you…do that?"

"Wanna go again?" Naruto smiled a wicked smile, ice cream and lukewarm fudge mustache-ing his face.

"…how are you still hungry?!"

With a belch and a quick "Whoops! 'Scuse me," Naruto wiped at his face, smearing the desert all over his mouth. He chuckled, excusing himself from the table.

"Be right back! Gonna go wash up!"

Kiba stared in wonder at the blonde. He was not only crushing on the hottest guy on campus, but on the fattest one too. He was surprised the Senior wasn't obnoxiously huge yet. Maybe he throws it all up afterwards…it would explain everything…

Regardless, he was glad that he had been given the chance to get to hang out with Naruto one on one. It was really assuring to Kiba that Naruto offered to hang out with him. True, it's because he didn't want Sai to be pissed at him for screwing everything up, but that's besides the point. Kiba had been invited out by Naruto, not the other way around. That meant that the boy was going in the right direction in his friendship with the senior. Hopefully, the rest of break would be as awesome and relaxed as tonight was.

Naruto was walking back to the table now, stretching and groaning and moaning about how he ate too much. Kiba merely rolled his eyes. Mentally, he scolded the blonde. It was his own damn fault.

"Let's get outta here."

Kiba nodded in agreement, sliding off his chair and following the blonde up to the cashier station. It was then that he realized he didn't want the night to end yet. He really enjoyed spending time with Naruto. No one could blame him-- the guy was funny, awesome, carefree, cheerful-- basically someone that everyone wants to be around all the time. He was the good definition of a 'people person.' Just the simple eating contest they (Kiba) had struggled through made the sophomore forget all about the day's earlier let downs. He wanted more quality time with his crush.

He just didn't have the courage to act on any of these feelings.

"-- and ten makes twenty. Have a good night!" The bouncy cashier smiled. Naruto gave a player's smile in return along with a word of thanks and he was out the door, Kiba meekly copying the older boy's moves.

"It sure doesn't feel like Spring outside," Naruto commented, walking with an at ease smile playing across his face. He looked so comfortable outside in the elements. The way the wind caressed his body, the bugs and birds chirped at his presence, as if a king was walking by, and the moonshine falling onto his tanned skin, bathing him in a gentle shower of light. It was absolutely stunning. Kiba couldn't keep himself from gasping a little. Naruto's serene moment ceased at the sound of the younger boy's sharp inhale. He thought something might've been wrong.

"Oh! It's nothing! I just, forgot to, um, return a movie I rented the other day from the library. You know how bitchy the librarians get when things aren't turned in on time…eh heh heh…" Kiba tried, hiding his blush with the turn of his head. _'That sure was a close one.'_

Naruto snorted. "Yeah! I gotcha. Haha! Y'know, one of my friend's is the librarian's TA, I could ask him to waive the late fee for ya."

"R-really?! That'd be great!" Kiba grinned, until he realized that he was lying about the movie.

There was a moment of silence, the two of them just walking and enjoying the other's company. If anyone were to pass them on the street, they'd agree that the two boys looked as though they were the best of friends…or the cutest of couples. Either or.

"What movie was it?"

"Eh?"

"What movie was it? It must be a good one if you kept it over the due date. So, what were you watching?"

"Erm…" Kiba suuure as hell didn't know what he was watching. Thinking back, he tried to picture his room and all the movies he had scattered in it. He had to pick something that sounded good and that he could "return" to the library so Naruto didn't think he was kidding him. Playing it safe, Naruto decided it'd be best for him to stick to something safe and original:

"Transformers 2."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. The look he gave Kiba made the young sophomore worry. No one's eyes should ever grow that wide nor should they stop breathing. He was actually truly concerned for the senior's health.

"Can I watch it?"

"Huh?"

"Can I watch it? I'll return it tomorrow for you, I swear!"

"But I'm the one who borrowed it…"

Naruto thought about this for a quick second before he said, "You're right," and grabbed Kiba's wrist, sending the younger boy's checks aflame. "You're the one who borrowed it, I want to watch it, and it has to be returned tomorrow. Logical conclusion: we watch it together right now." That being said, Naruto practically dragged Kiba back to the sophomore's dorm, charged in, and sat down right in front of the television screen. Kiba, baffled at the whole ordeal, went and fished for the movie while listening to Naruto drawl on about how Sasuke hated the actors and the concept and practically everything about the first movie and absolutely refused to see the second one with Naruto.

"I've been waiting for forever! This is like, the best night of my life!"

Even though Kiba knew Naruto was just saying that because he was excited, he couldn't help but crack a smile as he popped the movie in, turned the lights off, and settled in next to his mentor, his friend, and his crush for the next two hours of Transformer action.

'_Mine too,' _Kiba secretly thought, _'Mine too.'_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, a bit rushed on the ending. I figured it was getting too long though. Plus, I didn't really want to have anything special happen during the movie. They just kind of watch it and hang out together. No significant relationship development here. Sorry! I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! I know I had a really hard time getting into the mood to write it. Until next chapter! Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

**In the Next Chapter of Sophomores and Seniors…**

_**Spring Break has officially started and with everyone gone except Kiba, Naruto, and a few others, things are bound to get boring around campus. Knowing this, Kiba attempts to keep himself busy by working on a little homework. What happens when Naruto catches him studying? Well, utter destruction follows. Stay tuned to find out what Naruto and Kiba are up to on their first prankster play date!**_


End file.
